I'll Be There
by woshoo
Summary: "But it comforts me," Vision suddenly says, tugging at his collar, "to know that you will be there regardless of what the future may be." He glanced at her, uncertain and just a little bit afraid of her response. Wanda smiles, "Of course I'll be there," she reaches out and touches his forearm before it slides down to hold his hand.


**A/N: I don't own anything. The characters, setting, etc. do not belong to me but rather to their respective owners. Also, this story is also on my Wattpad account (as are the rest of my works). Please note that I wrote this before I watched Civil War (which was over a year ago) so this is horribly outdated, I know.**

"Good evening, Miss Maximoff," a gentle voice greeted her and Wanda didn't need to turn around to know that it was Vision. "Good evening, Viszh," after months of relatively close companionship, he still refused to call her Wanda at times-mostly due to unwanted observers. Wanda reached out with her mind and sensed a few people near them-none of them had malicious intentions but their interest seemed to be piqued at the sight of the android and the witch.

"Care to join me?" she asks, her gaze at the sight below. The Avengers were visiting Stark's massive tower for a formal party celebrating yet another one of their victories. Now normally they would've celebrated through different means-particularly through a Disney movie and some popcorn-but the people (or at least those with power) had insisted otherwise. Stark generously offered his tower to be the venue for said event and everything else was history.

Vision walked to her wordlessly and the closer he got, the stronger the feeling of comfort became. The tightening in Wanda's chest loosened as he gravitated nearer to her form and for a long time, they both stood in silence as they gazed down at the bustling streets of the city.

"The people are…relentless." Vision says, after a long period of silence. And for the first time since he arrived, Wanda turned to look at him.

He looked dashing, his suit tailored and made specifically for him and him alone. His synthetic skin made people wary of him but the familiar sight of red and blue made Wanda relax. He turned to her, his amber-like eyes (Wanda was never sure of what colour it was-she only took note of how bright they were) glinting from the light outside.

"I can feel it too," she admits, turning away from his gentle gaze, "They want to be assured that no harm will come to them."

"They want to be assured that we will not take advantage of our powers," he corrects her lightly and she feels herself nod absentmindedly. "I don't blame them," she says, her smile small, light, and sarcastic, "Beings with unimaginable power and skill running rampant on the streets fighting crime and destroying properties…I would've joined the protesters immediately."

Her eyes glinted mischievously and a warm feeling settled in her stomach as she watched him smile. "Humorous," he chuckles. Both of them turn to gaze at the view again, lapsing into a tense silence as their words finally settled in. Steve and Stark's recklessness weren't helping the people calm down. Both knew of the Captain and Stark's frequent arguments-ranging from little things that would end in sullen moods and furrowed eyebrows to larger than life things that would end in broken furniture and sore throats. It worried the team as to what would happen if these fights worsened.

"Their fights are getting intolerable," Vision says, what was meant to be a joke settles heavily upon both of their shoulders, "I fear that it may spiral out of control at some point."

He connects his hands behind his back, Wanda catching the action with knowing eyes. "It will," she promises, "with everything as it is right now, I doubt we'll get out of this unscathed."

They both catch sight of the scene behind them at the same time. The reflection of the window didn't show them much but it showed them enough.

Steve was glancing over his shoulder despite the fact that what looked like a highly respected figure was talking to him. His gaze travelled across the room wherein Tony himself was looking at him over the rim of his shades.

Wanda reflects back on what happened last week-when Stark, Steve, Natasha, and Clint arrived at the base with furrowed eyebrows and the air thick. Steve quickly contacted someone-presumably Bucky-before storming off with Sam hot on his heels. Stark pulled Rhodes aside and Natasha and Clint sent each other undecipherable looks before going their separate ways. Wanda and Vision had sent each other looks of confusion filled with promise to learn more about the meeting that underwent with SHIELD before proceeding to the training grounds for their usual routine. And although they never quite found out about what happened in the meeting specifically, they knew enough that they would avoid getting involved in Steve and Stark's fights.

"Do you think we'll split up?" the question made a lump form in Wanda's throat and the thought of the Avengers-the closest thing she had to a family as of now-splitting up made nausea creep up her insides. Vision tensed at the question before gazing at her with soft eyes.

"I am uncertain of the future," he confesses, his eyes concerned, "but I know what I must do if ever that Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark…say, _splits._ "

She turns her gaze to him, an unsaid question on her lips. "I must do the right thing and prioritize the people," he says, just a little bit breathless. "Steve and Stark both have good intentions," she argues, "I feel like they will choose what _they_ think is best too. Will you stand by Stark or Steve?"

Vision stays silent but his gaze never wavered. She felt her heart beat inside her chest wildly, afraid of his answer. "I don't know," he admits, his voice cracking at the end, startling Wanda. And not for the first time since they met, Wanda saw the unconventional fear in his eyes, felt it tugging at her consciousness as her mind reached out to his.

Vision may not be human in the eyes of the people but for Wanda, he was the most human out of them all.

After her brother's death (her chest constricted slightly), very few of the team had dared to approach her. The majority had given her time to cope; given her space with the occasional smiles and nods. Clint and Natasha would watch over her constantly, Sam eyeing her with curiosity. But Vision, with hesitance, was the one who managed to worm his way into her heart with ease the most. It wasn't easy-far from it- but he managed to do it. As a result, they would spend nights flying and talking, their eyes twinkling as they explored a world Wanda never had the chance to explore and a world Vision never saw before.

"But it comforts me," Vision suddenly says, tugging at his collar, "to know that you will be there regardless of what the future may be." He glanced at her, uncertain and just a little bit afraid of her response.

Wanda smiles, "Of course I'll be there," she reaches out and touches his forearm before it slides down to hold his hand. Her touch was soft and hesitant, as it had been for the past few months since he rescued her from the falling city, "I'll always be there, Viszh."

"Thank you," he smiles, "Wanda."

She finds a grin split her face and the feeling of comfort and home strengthens just a bit.

A few days later, when they face each other again with Vision kneeling in front of her and her hands ablaze with her magic, they look at each other with sad eyes. It was wrong, _so wrong,_ and yet…

The red dulls and fades away, the swirls around his body disappearing slowly. Vision looks up at her, startled yet at the same time not, and as he rises to his feet, Wanda closes her eyes. But the attack she expected never came and instead, somebody cups her chin and makes her look up as she opens her eyes. "Wanda," he says it with such sadness that she couldn't help but fling herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into her shoulder, knowing that they didn't have much time. Wanda struggles to contain a sob, knowing footsteps will echo in their ears in a few seconds, forcing them apart once more. She buries herself closer into his arms, mumbling "I'm sorry too."

 **A/N: I'm sorry if they were a bit too out of character, I'm new at this you see (fanfictions I mean).**


End file.
